Papa's Next Chefs 2012
Blueberry round1y.jpg|matt vs james Blueberry round1.jpg|scooter vs kayla Blueberry round2a.jpg|taylor vs gremmie Blueberry round2b.jpg|wendy vs utah a blueberry_round3aa.jpg|taylor vs james a blueberry_round3b.jpg|scooter vs utah Cheddar round1a.jpg|timm vs johnny Cheddar round1b.jpg|tohru vs sue Cheddar round2aa.jpg|tony vs doan Cheddar round2b.jpg|mindy vs sasha cheddar_round3a.jpg|timm vs tony cheddar_round3b.jpg|mindy vs tohru B bacon round1 aa.jpg|cletus vs connor B bacon round1 b.jpg|edna vs ivy B bacon round2 aa.jpg|franco vs allan B bacon round2 b.jpg|clover vs lisa b bacon_round3 aa.jpg|allan vs connor b bacon_round3 b.jpg|clover vs ivy c jalapeno_round1 aa.jpg|hugo vs wally c jalapeno_round1 b.jpg|zoe vs mary c jalapeno_round2aa.jpg|greg vs robby c jalapeno_round2b.jpg|peggy vs cecilia semi-final blueberry vs bacon aa.jpg|taylor vs allan semi-final blueberry vs bacon b.jpg|clover vs utah Papa's Next Chefs 2012 is the second next chefs tournament. It was in July 2012. The game was later revealed as Papa's Hot Doggeria. Peggy/Taylor won it. Information We are super excited to announce the start of Papa’s Next Chefs 2012! For those of you who are new to '' ''this, Papa’s Next Chefs is a tournament where the fans get to decide who will be running Papa’s newest restaurant! We did this last year for Papa's Pancakeria, and the winners were Cooper and Prudence. We have changed a few rules for this year's tournament. First, there are less competitors in this year’s tournament. We decided to take out anyone who has already been a chef or already has a job, and those who do not meet the height and size requirements for the clothing shop. We will also be taking things a bit slow for now, with only one match per week. So lets get this thing started with our first match-ups! Tournament 'BOLD'-winner of that round 'Blueberry Division' July 11. 2012 Matt vs. James and Scooter vs. Kayla July 18. 2012 Taylor vs. Gremmie and Wendy vs. Utah Finals of Blueberry Division July 25. 2012 Taylor vs. James and Scooter vs. Utah 'Cheddar Division' August 1. 2012 Timm vs. Johnny and Tohru vs. Sue August 6. 2012 Tony vs. Doan and Mindy vs. Sasha Finals of Cheddar Division August 13. 2012 Timm vs. Tony and Mindy vs. Tohru 'Bacon Division' August 20. 2012 Cletus vs. Connor and Edna vs. Ivy August 27. 2012 Franco vs. Allan and Clover vs. Lisa Finals of Bacon Division '' September 3. 2012 '''Allan' vs Connor and Clover vs Ivy 'Jalapeño Division' September 10. 2012 Hugo vs Wally and Zoe vs Mary September 17. 2012 Greg vs Robby and Peggy vs Cecilia Finals of Jalapeño Division September 24. 2012 Robby vs Wally and Peggy vs Mary 'Final 8' October 1. 2012 Taylor vs Allan and Clover vs Utah October 8. 2012 Robby vs Tony and Tohru vs Peggy 'Championship' October 15. 2012 Taylor vs Robby and Peggy vs Clover 'Winners: Taylor and Peggy' Characters that are ineligible. All the characters who were already chefs: Roy- Papa's Pizzeria Marty and''' '''Rita- Papa's Burgeria Mitch and Maggie- Papa's Taco Mia Penny and Alberto- Papa's Freezeria Cooper and Prudence- Papa's Pancakeria (Already won it in 2012) Chuck and Mandi- Papa's Wingeria The Romano Family - already have jobs, as a band, additional reasons: Edoardo Romano is too short and Gino Romano is obese Akari - Too tall and is a delivery person. Yippy - too short and is a Cookie Scout Georgito - too short and is a hotel manager. Nick - Obese and short Papa Louie - Too tall and is the owner of all restaurants Kahuna - Obese and owns the surf shack at Calypso Island Foodini - Obese, hat covers eyes, and hosts the minigames Xandra - Eyes different from others and crazy clothes Xolo - Same as Xandra, a closer during that time, and is also obese Jojo - Too tall, current closer and is a Food Critic Quinn - Current closer and is a Lawyer Sarge Fan - Short and Hat covers eyes Vicky - Obese and owns the Cloudberry Beauty Salon Kingsley - Obese and is a comedian Rico - Obese and makes chilli Olga - Obese Professor Fitz - Too tall, different mouth, and is a scientist Boomer - Closer and a world famous daredevil Ninjoy - Closer and possible Ninja Skyler - Unknown, Possibly because of Steampunk clothes Clair - Is a doctor Captain Cori - Is a captain of S.S. Louie Big Pauly - Obese and runs a pepper shop Hank - Is a highway patrol officer of Maple Mountain Radlynn, Shannon, Bertha, Willow, Kenji & Pinch Hitwell - Weren't in games during then. Additional reasons: Radlynn's hat covers her eyes; Bertha's obese, a refree, and a closer; Kenji has a different mouth, athlete clothes, and is a closer; Willow's goth clothes; Shannon's a reporter & Pinch Hitwell is a baseball player and a closer Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks